


Can't Fight This

by wapwap



Category: Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wapwap/pseuds/wapwap
Summary: This shouldn't be happening, he was her captain and she was his subordinate. It could only end badly.





	Can't Fight This

I don’t own the Mighty Ducks.

 

They hadn’t meant to fall in love. It was something they couldn’t fight. In the beginning, it happened by accident, they had been alone in the Pond together while the others were on a mission. Mallory and Wildwing were watching a movie when Drake One went off. A theft was in progress, they went to stop it but during their intervention Wildwing had been shot in the chest. Thinking he was hurt badly Mallory started beating the crap out of the gunman. The police finally arrived, much to the gunman’s relief, and escorted the criminal off to the hospital then to prison, leaving the two ducks to themselves again. When they got back Mallory had him take his armor and shirt off to check him only to find that he was fine. One thing lead to another and they fell into bed together. The next morning, they agreed that it couldn’t happen again and when they tried to move on and pretend it didn’t happen, it only seemed to make it more obvious that it did and that they liked it.

One night, Mallory couldn’t sleep, her frustration and worry left her tossing and turning in her bed without rest. So she put on a robe and snuck down the hall to Wildwing’s room, letting herself in. It was almost pitch black except for the lights from the random electronic equipment in the room. Carefully she approached his bed. The sound of shifting sheets could be heard, then the unmistakable glow of the Drake DuCaine mask being put on was seen in the dark. It lit up, glowing gold with red eyes, the golden glow faded too only a pair of red eyes in the dark. “Mallory?” She stopped in front of him, able to make out his silhouette on the bed. Her fingers went to her the belt of her robe and untied it, letting the silk drop off her shoulders to pool at her feet. Wildwing’s gasp then heavy breathing was the only sound in the quiet room. “Mallory.” He whispered her name hoarsely. “We agreed that we shouldn’t do this again.”

“I know.”

He stared at her, his eyes trailing up and down her undressed form, tempted by her. Seemingly thinking over what she was asking before responding. In the end, he wanted it as much a she did, this strange power they held over one another was addicting. “One more time.” He sat up slowly, placing his hands on her tiny waist he pulled her closer and kissed her bare stomach as she ran her fingers through his short hair. Leaning her head back she gasped as his kisses moved up till he was rubbing his beak along the underside of her breasts. Grabbing her, he eagerly pulled her into his bed and moved on top of her, her legs automatically went around his waist. _“I need to find the strength to stop. But how do I say no to you when I want you so bad?”_ He thought as he lost himself in her. Mallory gasped when he entered her, making love to her for what was the last time. _“Just one more time. One more to remember her by.”_

When they were done, Wildwing groaned above her. Mallory released his waist, kissing his neck as they finished. Their sweat covered bodies made the sheets stick to them. Nuzzling her with his beak, he prepared himself for something that was going to hurt them both. Watching her beautiful face as sweat trickled down her neck. He was trying with everything in him to cut off the emotions he felt for her. “We can’t keep doing this. I’m your captain.” He spoke softly, wanting to be gentle but none the less the rejection hurt her. She only nodded under him.

“I won’t come to you like this again. I promise.” Mallory sadly agreed. Hearing her say those words caused a painful ache in his chest. She felt his weight and body leave hers as he laid down beside her one arm still around her. Mallory didn’t want him to see the hurt that was reflected in her eyes. She slipped out if the bed, her body disappeared out from under his hand, he let it rest where she had been laying, grasping at the heat that still clung to his sheets from her. She grabbed her robe from floor and placed it back on, tying it together so that she was covered. He watched as she walked to the door. Acting before thinking, Wildwing called out to her. “Mallory.” She paused, listening to what he wanted but no other words came out from his mouth. He longed to say more but couldn’t because what he wanted to ask her would have been the opposite of what needed to be done.

“It’s alright Wildwing.” She spoke before he could get any words out but didn’t turn to face him. “I understand.” Opening the door, she walked out leaving Wildwing to himself as he fell onto his back, staring up at his ceiling.

“Mallory.” He whispered her name to the empty room, wanting to call her back to him.

…..

Days went by and things seemed normal. In the night, Mallory stayed in her room and as promised didn’t visit Wildwing again. It was hard for her at first but she was starting to get used to it. “Maybe I can do this.” She smiled to herself. Later that night, the need hit her hard and Mallory couldn’t sleep. Frustrated she threw on some night clothes and a robe to walk around the Pond so she could clear her head. Stepping out her door, she was careful to stay away from Wildwing’s room.

She was walking by the kitchen when she saw Duke sitting at the table with a cup of orange juice in hand.

“Duke? What are you doing up this late?”

“I usually am always up this late. You on the other hand are supposed to be asleep by now.” He brought the cup to his beak to sip but stopped and added to his sentence with a smirk. “Well, **usually** asleep by now.” Taking a sip, he studied her over his cup with a knowing look. “Do you need something Sweetheart? You seem like you need something or someone.”

Mallory fully turned to face him, Duke watched her carefully. He knew what she needed, he had plenty of experience with women. “How would you know what I need?”

“Sometimes we need to work off the frustration so we can sleep at night.”

“You’ve been watching me?”

“No.”

“What are you offering me Duke?” Mallory when back to his previous question.

“You know what I’m offering.” He smirked, finishing his orange juice. “I’m offering what our leader can’t give you because of his responsibilities.”

Mallory gasped, he knew. “How did you-”

“I don’t sleep until late so sometimes I wander that halls at night and I just happened to wander passed Wildwing’s room one night. That was when I heard both of you.”

“We were so quiet.” She murmured.

“Not as quiet as you think. You both were pretty loud at first I thought you were both in a secret relationship but then noticed you stopped going to his room at night. You both stopped completely. My guess is he told you that you both couldn’t do this anymore because he was your leader. Am I right?”

“...” She didn’t answer.  

“I’ll take that as a yes. Well I understand that and am offering my services to you if you need it that bad. You don’t have ta give me an answer now. Just think it over. I do the same for Tanya.” That shocked Mallory.

“You and Tanya?”

“We keep it casual. Trust me she wouldn’t care. You can ask her if you want.”

Mallory didn’t answer as he left. She walked off, thinking about what Duke was offering her but would that satisfy her? Was it only something physical that she needed or was it Wildwing himself?

…..

Mallory and Tanya were talking in Tanya’s lab. “So it’s true. You both go to each other for relief.”

“Y-yeah. But in the end, we’re just friends so if you wanted to take him up on his offer then go for it. I wouldn’t care.” Tanya smiled at Mallory, who blushed.

“I don’t know. I guess I might try it.” She was thinking about Duke doing to her what Wildwing did to her. For some reason the same kind of passion didn’t ignite in her stomach. The idea of it felt hollow.

“Well. He is pretty good at it.” The blond laughed as Mallory stood. Mallory had left the part where she and Wildwing had slept together out, not wanting anyone else to know.

“We better hit the gym.” Mallory said, grabbing the water bottle that had been sitting beside her. Tanya nodded, grabbing her towel.

“Yeah. Time to work on strengthening my arms.” They both walked down the hall, making small talk as they went until Tanya brought up the previous topic again. “So are you gonna co-consider Duke’s offer.”

“I think so.” Mallory nodded. _“I need to stop thinking about Wildwing so much. Duke may be able to distract me from my thoughts.”_

Tanya laughed as they entered the gym. Upon entering Mallory almost froze seeing Wildwing in there going through his sets for his arms. He looked up from his back and acknowledged Mallory and Tanya, then went back to his sets. Mallory felt tense seeing him here. They hadn’t spoken much since they stopped their night time twists. Tanya however didn’t notice the tension at all, she just kept going like nothing had happened.

 “I’m surprised Duke didn’t offer something like that to you sooner.” Mallory went ridged when Tanya spoke of Duke’s proposal. The tension was so tight in Mallory’s back that it could have snapped as Wildwing stopped what he was doing to raise an eyebrow at the two of them in question. His eyes subtly changed into a glare when he heard the next part. “Who knows, maybe you’ll like it.” He watched Tanya for a second only for his eyes to land on Mallory and stay there. Wanting her to confirm what he just heard.

Mallory was careful to avoid the glare sent her way. She swallowed and proceeded to act like nothing was off but the feeling of Wildwing’s eyes burning angry holes in her back was hard to ignore and if it wasn’t bad enough, Tanya went on. “You should ask him to show you what he calls the twister.” She giggled, thinking that her leader wouldn’t care about Mallory’s and hers’ sex life. Suddenly there was a loud clang, Mallory and Tanya turned to see Wildwing leaving the room, his big shoulders tense.

“What’s wrong with him?” The team tech asked but when she saw the look on Mallory’s face she realized that she must have talked about things in front of him that she shouldn’t have. “Oh no.”

…..

Wildwing had been a terror that night at practice. Instead of playing against each other like they usually do he had them running drills mercilessly. Everyone was drenched in sweat and exhausted by the time practice was over. Phil wandered down to talk to Wildwing about a deal that would make them money then he saw how Wildwing was standing. Every muscle in the large drake was tense as he stood rigidly, shouting orders to his team. The atmosphere around the drake was dark and foreboding. He was acting more like an angry drill sergeant then the stoic team leader that they all knew. Smartly, Phil back away and quietly went back to his office. Whatever was going on, he didn’t want to get caught in the crosshairs.

The buzzer mercifully went off announcing the end of practice. The ducks stopped what they were doing sighing and making exclamations of relief. “Alright team gather around.” Wildwing smirked at the various looks of exhaustion on their faces as they lined up in a messy fashion in front of him. “Good work tonight, I wanted to try something new and see how you handled endurance. You surpassed my expectations. So, I’m sure we won’t need to do that again for a while.” Everyone sighed in relief. Tanya laid sprawled out on the cold ice as she panted. Nosedive was sitting on his butt, his legs spread out as he leaned back on his hands which were on the ice behind him. Duke was bent over his knees gasping for air while Grin leaned heavily over, his knuckles almost dragging the ground like an ape. Mallory felt like her legs were made of jelly, her knees were almost shaking as she tried to keep herself up right. “Alright team hit the showers.”

Everyone started moving towards the locker room very slowly, too tired to put too much energy into moving. Mallory was bringing up the rear when Wildwing put a hand on her shoulder. “Not you Mallory. I need to speak with you.” The red head looked at Tanya who looked back and cringed, realizing that this all may have happened because of what she said in the gym. She gave Mallory an apologetic look and disappeared into the locker room. When everyone was gone, Mallory stood before her leader waiting for what he wanted to say. “I want you to do ten more laps.”

Her jaw dropped. “What? Why?”

“Don’t argue with me Mallory. Just do it.” He crossed his arms, his brown eyes narrowing behind the white hockey mask on his face. She took a couple of breaths and moved out onto the ice.

“Is this punishment?” She asked not looking at him. Everything was quiet until she heard his skates on the ice. He came up right behind her and stopped, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. Resisting the urge to shiver she slowly turned to look up at him. He watched her with an undefinable expression, closing his eyes he sighed and spoke softly.

“Hit the showers Mallory.” Turning away he walked off the ice towards the front doors to get some air.

She didn’t follow him, knowing he needed to be alone right now. Skating off the ice she entered the locker room to find Tanya laying on one of the long benches waiting for her, the guys were already in the showers. Seeing Mallory walk in she sat up as quickly as she could. “I-is everything okay?”

“I’m not sure.”

…..

Everyone slept like a rock that night when they went to bed, all except Wildwing. He was still up staring at his ceiling. His heart thumping sadly in his chest. _“I can’t keep them exhausted like this every night just because I don’t want her going to him. I’m the one who broke it off so I need to accept this…. But I don’t want to.”_ He sat up throwing on his clothes and walking out of his room down to Mallory’s. Hoping he would find her there and not in Duke’s room.

He let himself in. As the door closed behind him, his heart stopped its panicked rhythm when his eyes landed on Mallory’s sleeping form. She was sleeping soundly, her hair still wet from her shower. He walked quietly up to her, his hand wandered to her beak where he ran his thumb over the edge of her bill. Moving his hand slowly down to brushed over her bare shoulder. The feathers were soft and silky to the touch. Hooking his fingers under the shoulder strap of her cami, they tugged at the material, pulled it down her arm until he realized he was starting to undress her without thought. Carefully moving his hand and clenching it into a fist to stop himself from reaching out for her again, Wildwing backed away from his temptress. Opening the door, he practically ran from her room, not trusting himself near her right now. “What’s wrong with me? I can’t be with her.”

…..

Wildwing was wearing his causal clothes as he patrolled the base. There was honestly no reason to do this but it was a way of keeping an eye on what was going on with the others at night, mainly what was going on with Mallory and Duke. His feet carried him towards Duke’s room when he spotted Mallory headed in the same direction, towards Duke’s.

Careful not to be spotted, Wildwing followed until he saw her coming up on Duke’s door. “She’s actually going to do it?” Pure agitation and rage lit his person, before he knew it he was running up and grabbing her wrist before she could knock.

Mallory’s eyes widened in surprise, she opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t get the words out before Wildwing harshly dragged her back down the hall.

“What’s going on?” She gasped.

He didn’t answer, instead kept a tight grip on her wrist as he pulled her along. They came up on her room first, opening the door he shoved her in. The unexpected move caused her to stumble and have to use her arms to keep her balance. Grinding her teeth, she intended to asked what was wrong with him but when she turned to yell his mouth was already on hers. Her eyes widened in surprise but she was able to free her beak to talk. “What are you doing?”

“No one but me.” He whispered in her ear, grabbing her wrists and pinning them against the wall.

“But you said we can’t do this anymore.” Her argument was weak as he pulled off her clothing, trailing his tongue up her neck, causing Mallory to gasp and throw her head back. She arched her body into his warmer one hovering over her.

“I don’t care what I said. I don’t care about any of that anymore.” He declared, pulling the rest of her clothes off, then his joined hers on the floor.

Later both found themselves in her bed, wrapped in each other. “Should we keep this from the others?” Mallory asked, playing with the feathers on his chest.

“No, I’m tired of sneaking around.”

“Me too.”

Wildwing trailed his fingers along her side in thought. “Were you going to go to Duke to replace me?”

“What makes you think that?”

“I figured out what he offered you. It was pretty obvious with what Tanya was talking about.”

“Oh.” Mallory sighed, blushing a little. “I didn’t know what I was going to do. He offered it with no strings attached but I still wasn’t sure I was going to take him up on it.”

“Well, now you don’t need to.” He stated the obvious, making her laugh.

“Yes, I won’t need to go to anyone else now that we are no longer hiding.”

“Wildwing, did you really forgo the rules because you were jealous?” Mallory asked, leaning up to look at him.

“Yes and no.” He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “It lit a fire under me but in the end, I can’t stay away. I love you.”

Mallory’s eyes widened. “You do?” He only nodded. “Good, cause I love you too.” She smiled, and he leaned up, giving her a sweet kiss.

“When do you want to tell the others?”

“How about after we get dressed and eat something?”

“Works for me.” They dressed and walked to the kitchen hand in hand, ready to announce their official relationship to the others.

Fin.


End file.
